


Boyfriend Material

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, alternative universe, lovebirbs in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's four in the morning, Kagami is stressed and Aomine switches to Great Boyfriend mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> Salut! And Enjoy :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

Daiki had been eating a piece of toast and absently gazing at a random soap opera on the TV's screen when his cell phone rang. It was rather surprising, considering that he didn't have many friends he willingly stayed in touch with and also, it was rather late; not many of his friends stayed up until four in the morning, watching Netflix on their comfy couches. Only Daiki had the ability to turn to a vampire every night, then switch to a zombie in the morning. 

Albeit not in the mood to move, Daiki performed some top notch acrobatics and eventually took a hold of his phone, bleary blue eyes narrowing under the brightness of the screen, though, not without noticing the caller. _Taiga bae_ and the heart-eyes emoji, it read. Daiki frowned. What the hell was his boyfriend doing up so late? Kags usually slept before midnight; _it's not healthy to sleep late_ , the fitness freak always scolded Daiki who did the opposite.

Without further ado, Daiki answered the call. "Don't tell me," he teased instead of a proper greeting, "You were dreaming about me and now you miss me."

"You must hate me too much to wish me nightmares like these," Taiga shot back with no heat. 

Daiki chuckled. "Then why did you call? So not you."

It was true; although the two had been dating for a few years - and they would have been dating longer had they not wasted too much time secretly pining after each other - yet all these couply-things, like, _good morning texts, endless calls during a day_ , they didn't do. They could be disgustingly fluffy and mushy if they wanted to, but that only happened when they were together. Taiga said that loving each other over the phone was dumb, that he wanted contact, he wanted to look at Daiki and tell him sweet words. It was utterly embarrassing at first but Daiki got used to his boyfriend's straightforwardness throughout the years and now he had come to show it in return. 

With that said, it was rather strange that the redhead had initiated a call. 

"It's just..." Taiga sighed and the humor left his tone. "I just wanted to hear your voice I guess."

Daiki sat up, wary. He didn't like how his boyfriend senses were tingling. "Taiga, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing! I'm fine."

Blue eyebrows marred over a straight nose. "Don't lie to me," Daiki nearly growled, "What's wrong?"

The silence on the other end stretched but Daiki waited, confident that he would get Kagami to speak no matter how much resistance the other posed. However, he didn't have to press too long; Taiga cracked immediately.

"I think," he shuddered a humorless chuckle, "I think I'm kinda having a meltdown."

"What?! Why?"

Taiga made a distressed sound that almost send Daiki off the couch and to his boyfriend's rescue. _Almost_.

"I work too much and under too much stress," the redhead muttered, "I need a freaking break." 

Daiki didn't suppress the urge anymore; he hopped off the couch and headed to the door. "I'm coming over," he stated blankly.

"You don't have to, just-" 

"Shut up, Bakagami, I'm coming over." 

"...okay." 

Daiki didn't say anything else before he hang up. 

The trip to Kagami's wasn't a long one, not only because Daiki knew the way with his eyes closed but also because the redhead didn't live far; only a few blocks away. Despite that, Daiki still kept his pace at jogging speeds. He didn't realize it primarily, not until his breathing became labored but even then, he didn't stop. If there was something good inside that darkness Daiki labeled as _himself_ , that was his protective instincts. A loved one was upset? He would tear to shreds anything or anyone who distressed them.

Taiga was his most loved one, therefore the sentiment was million times stronger. 

He climbed the stairs to Kagami's apartment three steps at a time - thankfully his legs were long enough to accommodate such distances - and he almost kicked Kagami's door down in his hurry. He caught himself of course, but, he _did_ end up banging a little too loudly, so impatient he was. The door opened slowly, too slowly, and Daiki's heart constricted when he saw the dark circles under Taiga's tired-looking eyes. Yes, he knew his boyfriend had been working really hard, considering that they didn't get the chance to see each other one whole week, however, he would have never expected it to be this bad. 

"When was the last time you slept." It wasn't a question. 

Taiga casted his eyes to the side and chuckled humorlessly. "I... I don't remember." 

 _Jesus Christ_. "I figured." 

"Well, I was busy." 

Daiki pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed. "That's not an excuse, I mean, you always say how important sleep is-"

"A scolding is not exactly what I need right now," the redhead cut him off, his voice low. 

Guilt nudged the middle of Daiki's chest because, damn it, Kagami was right, so he tried to reconcile by stepping closer and cradling the redhead in his arms. Taiga was bigger and broader than him, but not taller, so it was easy to pull him close and tuck him under his chin, while his fingers trailed up and down a long spine, hopefully in a soothing way. "M'sorry," Daiki mumbled. 

"It's fine," Kagami assured him, voice muffled by Daiki's shirt. 

"I'm worried about you." 

"I know." 

With his heel, Daiki shoved the door closed, without letting go of Kagami. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" 

He felt fingers clenching on his shirt. "I thought it would go away and I didn't want to bother you..."

Daiki sighed deeply. "You're a dumbass."

"Yeah."

"Well at least you know it. It's something."

Taiga pushed his face deeper in Daiki's neck. "Shut up."

"No I won't," Daiki clipped, "I haven't seen you in a week and you know how hard it is for me, but I kept reminding myself that you're working hard, so I was pretending to be cool with it, only to get a call from you four in the fucking morning to find out that you're having a breakdown? Fuck off, Kags." 

"I thought I could handle it," the other muttered, voice filled with guilt.

Daiki pushed his fingers through red tresses. "Same old Bakagami," he sighed, "Always trying to carry the entire world on his shoulders."

"You knew that before you started dating me."

"Yeah but I thought after we started dating, you would share the burden with me. Idiot." Taiga whined as a response. Daiki squeezed him tighter, then let go, blue eyes searching deep in ruby-red ones. "At least promise me you won't do this again."

Taiga's gaze drifted to the floor. "I promise."

"Look at me when you say it, dumbass."

The signature splitting eyebrows marred and a pout formed on Kagami's face, but their eyes locked again. "I promise."

Daiki smirked in triumph. "Good boy."

"Shut up, you're too pushy."

"You knew that before you started dating me."

Taiga rolled his eyes and Daiki had to laugh at his boyfriend's indignation. At least he looked kinda better now, more alive. But he didn't look nowhere near calm. 

Daiki had to do something about that too. 

"Did you take a shower today?", was his next question. The redhead shrugged and shook his head, which was enough of an answer. "Go take one. A hot one."

Taiga's eyes fluttered. "No. Too much effort." 

 _Fuck, he's barely awake, that idiot_. "Take a shower and I'll give you a massage." 

At that, a new light brightened up Kagami's face. Of course it did; the redhead had always been very fond of how good Daiki was with his hands, sexually and non-sexually. A massage was like a miracle, since Daiki was always too lazy to offer one. But today it was a special occasion. 

"For real?", he breathed. 

Daiki chuckled and kissed the idiot's forehead. "I promise." He slapped Kagami's butt tenderly. "Now get that ass in the shower, I'm waiting."

Taiga offered a tired but enthusiastic nonetheless, salute. "Yessir!" And with that he dragged his feet to the bathroom.

"Don't fall asleep in there!", Daiki yelled after him. 

"I won't, idiot!"

Under these circumstances, Daiki wasn't so sure if _he_ was the idiot. His suspicions about Kagami falling asleep in the shower grew bigger when said redhead indeed took his time with it, but thankfully, Daiki soon saw him emerging from the bathroom loosely clad to a towel and steam. He was rubbing his eye tiredly. 

"C'mere," Daiki beckoned at the adorable creature with a smile. Taiga didn't even question him and it wasn't too long before his face was in Daiki's neck all over again. "You're leaving puddles on the floor," Daiki said, amused.

"Don't care."

"Since you don't care, let's dry you up." 

"Mm, underwear."

"No underwear."

At that, Taiga's head was up, brick-red eyes narrow. "You just wanna see me naked, don't ya," he smirked. It wasn't a question. 

"As if I've never seen you naked before," Daiki shot back. 

"Yeah but I'm good-looking."

"I think we know each other way too well now," Daiki chuckled, tugging the towel loose from Kagami's hips and proceeding drying him, "We've passed the stage of impressing each other with looks." 

Taiga's eyes widened, almost puppy-like. That look always killed some of the few brain cells Daiki had preserved throughout the years. _Shit_. "You're saying I'm not good-looking?"

"Fuck Kagami," Daiki hissed, "Don't look at me like this."

"But you said-"

"Fuck, forget what I said; you're absolutely perfect-looking, happy?"

Taiga flashed one of these blinding grins of his and no matter how many years passed, it still left Daiki breathless. "Very happy."

"Good," the man grunted. He was irritated okay? Irritated at himself for being so weak to Taiga's antics. "Now lie on the bed."

Still smug looking, Taiga jumped on the bed, on his stomach, shaking his perky ass invitingly and Daiki had to slap him for being so cocky all of a sudden before he straddled him. "I want you to relax now, alright?"

"Mhm."

Daiki smoothed his hands over the taut muscles of Kagami's back and he had to bite his lower lip a little bit. As much as he liked big breasts, a broad muscular back and thick arms (and legs, but that was for later) always did it for Daiki. He loved clinging on it when Kagami hovered over him like a wild animal ready to eat him up, as much as he loved touching it in a non-sexual way. Much like they were doing now. Even though Kagami's hard planes turned him on, he had learnt to keep himself in place. 

 _Sometimes_. 

He started off slow, gently prodding the stiff muscles with his strong fingers, letting them dip in and assess the severity of the situation but at the same time appreciate the masterpiece in front of him to the fullest. Kagami sighed under him, melting into the mattress and Daiki started to really get down to business, kneading the knots on the redhead's shoulders, on the either side of his spine, down to the small of his back. Daiki's thumbs started aching at some point so he switched to his knuckles, pushing and curving his wrists in and out, in and out...

"Jesus," he heard Kagami purr after some time. 

"Who the fuck is Jesus," Daiki teased, "You cheatin' on me?"

Taiga snorted a laugh. "Babe, Jesus got nothing on the miracle you're just producing on my back."

Daiki liked that, he really did. It wasn't every day that Kagami called him Jesus. He pushed his hands from the bottom, to the top of Kagami's back, branching out to his arms but not without planting a small kiss behind the redhead's ear. The goosebumps which erupted on Taiga's skin never grew old. "Turn around," Daiki murmured. 

Albeit sluggishly, Taiga did try to turn over and Daiki facilitated him by lifting his hips slightly, until his boyfriend was totally on his back, arms loosely splayed to the sides. He looked almost half-asleep. Yet, there was a part of his anatomy that had just woken up and Daiki quirked an eyebrow at it. "Your dick seems pretty happy to see me."

"Mm," Taiga drawled, voice thick with sleep, "It shows my gratefulness for my sake, since I'm so tired." 

"Kagami, seriously."

"What can I do? It's the nature's thing."

Daiki sighed in defeat. "You want sex?"

"No, not really," Kagami muttered, "Sex with you is tiring." 

Of course it was. "Shut up, you like it."

"Fuck you, I don't like it. I  _love_  it."

Daiki smirked. He really enjoyed the lack of filter in Kagami's mouth. Maybe wearing Kagami out once in a blue moon was a good thing after all; it earned him praises. 

"Good," he said, "Now let's get back to business." 

Which was rather easier said than done, considering how distracting Kagami's pecs and abs and hardening dick were. Maybe underwear had been a good idea after all. Daiki's hands inched lower, thumbs rubbing the soft skin on Kagami's hips and, fuck, although he could hear Kagami practically snoring his way into non-REM sleep, Aomine couldn't look away from the man's dick to save his life. Seriously, Daiki was never one to act like a sex-deprived hoe but one week without dick had taken a toll on him. Doing it by himself wasn't fun anymore, so he stopped doing it at once, and the pent up frustration was taking over his initial worry for his boyfriend. 

"Taiga," he croaked out, licking his lips, "Pillow."

"Wha-?"

"Gimme a pillow."

With a groan of dissatisfaction, the redhead moved sluggishly and grasped a pillow, throwing it to Daiki's general direction. The blue-haired man caught it and lifted Kagami's hips, placing said pillow underneath, then spreading these long thighs apart so he could kneel between them. Taiga had apparently caught on because his eyelids parted. "Daiki, are you-"

Daiki didn't say another word and kissed Taiga's inner thigh. 

"Oh shit, you are."

"I'm sorry," Daiki murmured, licking the sensitive skin where the pelvis met the thigh. "I can't resist. I know you're tired and all but...I can't. Gone too long without your dick."

"Thirsty hoe."

"You know it."

Daiki kissed all over Taiga's pelvis, purposely leaving his erection untouched, until the redhead's hips started squirming around impatiently and his dick was leaking. But he didn't touch him, not even then. Instead, he propped up and sought the lube in Kagami's drawer. 

Ruby-red eyes followed him, half-mast and dark. "You'll finger me?", he asked. 

"You catch on fast," Daiki smirked, lathering his fingers with the thick substance, "I massaged your body on the outside..." He shut the lid loudly, to add to the effect, the coy smile lingering on his face. "...now it's time for the _inside_."

Kagami moaned. Long and loud. 

 _Success_. 

Daiki found his rightful place between Kagami's thighs once again and gently prodded a slick finger against his lover's entrance. Then he paused. He glanced up. "You took a shit today, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kagami responded casually. 

"Good." Because anal fingering was a dangerous thing if not catered to properly, people. 

Since he got the green light, Daiki got down fuck town again. He teased Kagami as much as his short patience allowed him to, leaving his mark everywhere he could and once he was satisfied with the intensity Kagami's thighs trembled, he coaxed a finger inside, while dragging his tongue flat on the underside of Kagami's manhood. 

"Oh Lord, I love you," the redhead moaned lavishly. 

Daiki sucked hard on that patch of skin that connected the base to the balls, letting it go with a wet plop. "Love you too, baby."

Words weren't necessary after that. After all, Taiga wasn't one who talked during sexy times and Daiki was used to letting he redhead's sounds guide him to where he needed to be. He let his lips ghost over Kagami's erection, teasing, torturing, breathing hot and heavy on it while he sought out the man's prostate with his fingers. It wasn't something hard to find, considering how many times Daiki had been in that ass but he still gave himself a round of applause when Kagami jerked at the contact. He played around with it, adding another finger to massage a bigger surface of it up until hoarse, guttural sounds resonated from the red-haired man. 

"D-Daiki...", Kagami whispered heatedly. 

Daiki smeared the oozing precome on Taiga's lower belly. "Yes baby, I know," he murmured and wrapped his fingers around the base. He brought the thick member closer to his mouth, thinking of ways how to accommodate that monstrosity in there while  swirling his tongue around the head. Kagami made a sound and his abdomen trembled, so Daiki did it again, one, two or three times before eventually popping it in his mouth. The salty-slash-bitter taste overwhelmed his senses all at once. He had to swallow a few times before he got used to it, and then, _fuck, Kagami was just so unnecessarily big._ _Everywhere_. So, Daiki tried to relax the muscles of his face and neck, slowly taking Kagami in, then sliding him out, taking care of the length his mouth couldn't handle with his hand, until a pace was set and the movement became effortless.

Kagami was panting hard, a human putty under Daiki's ministrations, his trembling fingers finding purchase in blue tresses and tugging. Ah shit, that was fantastic; having his hair played with was one of Daiki's turn-ons. In return he pressed harder, albeit still gently, on Kagami's prostate, earning himself a moan and a sudden rush of precome in his mouth, some of which went down to the wrong pipe. Daiki had to pull away to clear his throat but didn't lose time giving some love to Taiga's balls. 

"Shit," was the redhead's breathless response. Talk about success. 

_Let's hit the jackpot now._

Daiki sank lower, letting his tongue glide on his lover's perineum, then flat over the entire length until he reached the tip, where he teased the slit and deep-throated Kagami to the very base. 

Kagami's wanton sounds were enough for Daiki to forget and suppress his over-stimulated gag reflex. Saliva pooled in his mouth, which was getting in the way and Daiki tried to swallow it down, but at the same time he swallowed around Kagami's sensitive love-rod and that was the checkmate of the night; Taiga's breathing stuttered a few times, catching on his throat and his beautiful body went still before it started jerking violently, his mouth moaning out a mixture of filth, prayers to God and Daiki's name. Speaking of which, the blue-haired man jumped backwards in astonishment when the first string of his lover's essence hit the back of his throat and hung in there, maintaining the suction as the redhead rode out the waves of his orgasm, jerking off the part his mouth had abandoned. 

When Kagami's seizure ceased, Daiki gently and wetly let go of him and carefully removed his fingers from the redhead's insides. He sat on his heel, blue eyes roaming freely and appreciating the mess he had made out of his lover, the flush dusting his neck and face, the dazed and unfocused look in his eyes, the erratic moving of his chest, up and down and up and down...

"Good?" His voice was hoarse, strained. Like it always got when he sucked cock. 

Kagami stared at him as if he was Jesus Himself for a long time... Then his eyes rolled closed and a snore quaked the air around them. Startled, Daiki blinked in confusion a few times at his now fast asleep lover before he clamped his mouth with the back of his hand to prevent the fits of laughter to bubble up his throat. 

"You broke the record of dumbassery," he whispered affectionately, kissing Kagami's forehead. "Bakagami." 

Albeit he was horny and tired and his jaw ached like a motherfucker, Daiki took care of the cleaning; he washed his hands and tried to get the lube off of his and Kagami's skin but that fucking shit went everywhere, so he wasted a good of ten minutes, earned himself a few more years in Hell with his very vulgar and very rich vocabulary but eventually the job was done; Kagami was squeaky clean in his underwear and under the comforter and Daiki quickly joined him, spooning the shit out of him. 

"I love you dumbass," he murmured, tenderly kissing the back of Kagami's neck, "Take better care of yourself."

He didn't receive a response, just a soft snore and an unintelligible mumble of "Mn...burgers", but he hadn't expected anything else. He chuckled, thinking that, although the boner he had earlier went to waste, it was fine like this. Plus, he would emotionally blackmail Kagami into giving him head some time soon. 

 _Fuck this, I'm moving in,_ he mused in satisfaction.

With a smile on his face and devilish thoughts in mind, Daiki drifted off to a peaceful slumber. The best sleep he managed to get all week.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is not beta-ed.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
